random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 213: Pinkie Peabrain
Moch WANTED this episode to be made. Part 1 Narrator: DA BUNKER! Mochlum: PINKIE! TODAY IS OUR 278TH DAY ANNIVERSARY! OF DATING, YA KNOW! WHADDYA WANNA DO?! Pinkie: Uh... Mochlum: WAIT, I HAVE A PRESENT! IT IS AN ULTRA-RARE 4D-HD-TV-HOLOGRAM THINGY! WITH 4D-BLURAY-HDTV-HOLOGRAM DVDS! AND HERE'S BIG CAKES! AND MORE CAKES! AND- Pinkie: Um, calm down Moch, Mochlum: I ONLY TOLD YOU A TENTH OF WHAT I GAVE YOU! ACF: Um...Moch? You okay? Mochlum: OKAY? I'M PERFECTLY FINE! Faves: Well, he got off the deep end. ACF: What makes you say that? Faves: *holds up a picture of Pinkie Pie* Mochlum: *Dives for the pic and starts hugging and kissin it and whaton Mochlum: Guys anybody have a king sized bed? Pinkie: oh gawd... ACF: Greeaaat. I'll get the water. {C Mochlum: I EVEN HAVE A PRESENT BECAUSE WERE IN LOVE FOR OVER 1,000,000,000,000 SECONDS!! Pinkie:*Opens it up to see a diamond engagment ring: Oh, Moch, do you want to...? Mochlum: I WANT TO MAKE PINKLETS WITH YOU Mochlum: We can have 4 kids! We can each name 2! I'm naming mine Bob and Steve! What about you?! Bob and Steve: ..... *blink* Pinkie: I DON'T LIKE YOU! *Covers mouth* Mochlum: Wha-what? Faves: Lol it sounded like he was rapping or a sec ACF: *Hits Faves in the arm slightly* Mochlum: (gasps) HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!?!?!?!?! (faints, then sleepwalks to drunk pirate bar) So guys, I am so depreeeeeeeesed yesh i am so gimme anoder dwink plz. Troll Bartender: Ok, you want it? Here you go! *Smashes bottle against Moch's head* Mochlum: Oh thx *Tries to lick the dripping beer from his head* ???: Hey Moch! Is that you? *??? reveals himself as Redsox* Mochlum: wut r u doin here? Redsox: This is my favorite bar! I love it how they serve their drinks! Whisky pls! Troll Bartender: Here you go! *smashes bottle against Red's head* Redsox: *licks dripping whisky*MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmm...............Applejack Daniel's. My favorite. So what's up? Mochlum:*Room starts flooding with Moch's tears* PINKIE BROKE UP WITH MEEEEEEE Redsox:Well, you HAVE been kinda acting wacko. Wakko: DID SMOEBODY CA- Redsox:Go away. Wakko: :( *Goes away* Faves: Oh, here's Moch-the room's flooding. Redsox: Hey. Faves: Hi. Waiter! Sink the Bismark please! Troll Bartender: Ya sure? This stuff's REALLY powerful! Faves: Yes. Troll Bartender: Ok... *Smashes bottle on Faves' head* Faves: Thx. *Licks the dripping beer* Redsox: Me too? Troll Bartender: Drink your whiskey first. Redsox: Ok :( (Tries to collect the whisky from his hair) (ACF pops in) ACF: There you guys are. Didn't know you guys go here, twoz. Hey Waiter! Gimme some AJ Daniels. NOW. Troll Bartender: k *smashes bottle on ACF's head* ACF: *licks entire face* Mmmmm. So what'cha guys doin? Cheering Moch up? Faves:Well, the room's flooding with his tears, so i'm guessing we're doing pretty good. Mochlum:BUHUHUHUHUHUHHHH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH I WANT MAH PINKIE BAAAAACK Troll Bartender: Shut up. Mochlum: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Troll Bartender: *Smashed a bottle against his head, causing him to faint, fall down and drown* Redsox: Uh oh. Part 2 Mochlum:*Opens eyes, sees Redsox, Faves, ACF, and the Troll Bartender outside the bar* Wha-what happened? Faves: Lo-*Gets hit in the arm again* Troll Bartender: You drowned in your own tears. Mochlum:Oh... why was I crying? ACF: You don't want to know. Mochlum:...ok Redsox: Let's take him home... (everybody leaves home) (Red comes back) Redsox: Yeah, uh? Can I have some Sink the Bismark now? Troll Bartender: Ugh. Fine. *smashes bottle on Red's head* Redsox: *starts licking beer* Thank you! Troll Bartender: Now don't drive Redsox: *In a car* What'd you say? *Drives away* Troll Bartender: *sighs* CC00: Sorry I'm late! Me and the rest of the scientists want Choco Milk! Troll Bartender: K. (Smashes mug against their faces) Scientists: (Lick Choco Milk froom their face) LATER AT THE BUNKER (Red, Faves, and ACF are huddled up while Mochlum is making out to a picture of Pinkie) ACF: What are we gonna do with Moch? He's gonna find out that Pinkie broke up with him sooner or later. Redsox: I say we wipe her entire memory with a neuralyzer! Faves and ACF: T_T Redsox: What? I watched Men in Black two nights ago. It was good. ACF: We- *pulls Redsox and Faves even closer* NEED TO GET PINKIE PIE TO UN-BREAK UP WITH MOCH! Mochlum: wut ACF: NOTHING! ....Continue making out with the picture. OR DAI. Mochlum: k *continues making out with picture* Redsox and Faves: ..... ACF: What? Too creepy? Faves: No, but can please stop holding us? Redsox: What Faves said. ACF: Fine. *stops holding the two closer to her* Shippers: *start writing fan-fics* Redsox, Faves and ACF: T_T Shippers: ACF: Anyways...TO PINKIE PIE! UMG: I have a better idea! *stabs Pinkie Pie* Pinkie Pie: lolnope Web: I'm not even in this series! Redsox:......I'm staying out of this before it starts. (vanishes) '-SUDDENLY, THE TUFF COMPANY APPEARS-' Kat: *throws the chicken bomb* Checkmate, gentlemen. '-THE TUFF COMPANY DISAPPEARS-' And then suddenly Majora's Mask Moon ACF: TIME FOR THE POWER OF THE....PLOT DEVICE! (random explosion) (everything is back to normal) THE END (Web appears from bottom of screen) Web: We never resolved the plot, y'know. (TS punches him into ground) TS: This is the Bunker, we don't have to resolve plots. ACF: Besides, I sort of did a memory wipe, kinda like in Code Lyoko where in the end Jeremy presses this button and only certain people remember. Category:Episodes Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes